Every Second
by Azova10
Summary: Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, tapi juga membencinya. Kebohongan yang dilakukan 'suami'nya itu membuatnya kecewa sampai ia kering airmata. Dan kemudian Chanyeol bertanya padanya, "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?". Baekhyun memiliki jawabannya sendiri. CHANBAEK/KAISOO


**Seperti biasa ya, huruf italic untuk kejadian masa lalu dan non-italic untuk kejadian masa kini.**

Keheningan yang tercipta dalam rumah megah itu terasa begitu kentara. Hanya beberapa lampu di dalamnya yang menyala. Mungkin jika ada orang asing yang melewati rumah itu, mereka berpikir rumah itu tidak dihuni oleh siapapun. Tapi itu salah. Seorang pria tinggi dengan paras rupawan tinggal disana, sendirian tepatnya. Dia dipanggil Chanyeol –lebih lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Pria itu dikenal sebagai pria yang dingin. Dia jarang sekali berada di rumah megah itu karena terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Seorang businessman, pintar, tampan, dan kaya. Seperti tidak ada yang kurang dalam diri pria dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima itu.

Seperti.

Tapi pria yang terlihat sempurna itu tidak sepenuhnya sempurna. Chanyeol merupakan pria yang suka menyendiri. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di depan laptop atau di kantor daripada minum kopi di beranda rumahnya setiap sore atau sekedar berbincang dengan tetangganya. Seorang workaholic sebutannya. Bahkan orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi tetangganyapun tidak mengenalnya begitu baik. Tatapan dingin yang selalu Chanyeol tunjukkan, membuat para tetangga enggan untuk mengenalnya. Jadi, yang mereka lakukan adalah membicarakannya di belakangnya setiap pria tampan itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard laptop hitam miliknya. Pria itu menutup matanya, kemudian memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sebuah hembusan napas yang terasa berat keluar dari bibir tebal itu. Ini sudah lima belas jam semenjak kepalanya berdenyut dan kini itu terasa semakin menyiksanya. Chanyeol-pun bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri sebuah bufet yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, dan mencari obat sakit kepala disana. Pria tinggi itu mengambil dua tablet obat sakit kepala dari dalam tabung obat miliknya, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya –dimana segelas air putih tersimpan disana. Chanyeol menelan segera tablet itu dan menelannya dibantu dengan air putih. Pria jangkung itu akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah rasa peningnya berkurang. Chanyeol kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada sandaran kursi kulit berwarna hitam itu.

Manik coklatnya yang sempat menatap file word dalam laptop miliknya, beralih ke sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya. Itu sebuah figura. Figura yang menampilkan fotonya bersama seseorang, seorang pria mungil tepatnya. Mata sipit milik si pria mungil melengkung sempurna karena ia tersenyum disana. Itu terlihat seperti bulan sabit dan sangat cantik. Tidak hanya si pria mungil yang terlihat bahagia disana, Chanyeol-pun terlihat bahagia disana. Ia memeluk pria mungil itu dari belakang, yang dimana menghasilkan semburat merah yang tipis di kedua pipi putih pria mungil itu. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum di foto itu. Pria jangkung itu sempat tidak percaya ia bisa tersenyum selebar itu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum seperti itu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama. Dan harus ia akui, ia sedikit merindukan rasanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

Hening.

Chanyeol masih menatap foto itu. Sorot dingin manik yang sering menunjukkan kewibawaan itu kini terlihat begitu kosong. Ada rasa sesak dalam dadanya setiap kali ia menatap foto itu. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyimpan foto itu di meja kerjanya, tapi entah kenapa sesuatu memaksanya untuk tidak memindahkan foto itu dari tempatnya. Chanyeol tahu benar kepalanya akan terasa pening karena menatap foto itu, tapi ia tetap meletakkannya disana. Dan itu memang bodoh, juga konyol. Chanyeol-pun tak tahu kenapa. Seolah sosok pria mungil dalam foto itu sengaja menyiksa dirinya dengan senyuman cantiknya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kembali. Matanya ia alihkan kembali pada file word dalam laptopnya, kemudian jemari-jemari panjang itu kembali menari dengan lincahnya di atas keyboard benda tipis persegi panjang itu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk fokus kembali ke pekerjaannya dan melupakan foto di atas meja kerjanya. Sorot matanya kembali tajam, menunjukkan bahwa pria tinggi itu sangat fokus. Dan suasana dalam ruangan luas bercat hitam putih yang sempat hening itu, kini diiringi dengan bunyi ketukan jari-jari Chanyeol di atas keyboard.

Mereka (para tetangga) mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedingin ini sebelumnya. Kepribadian Chanyeol berubah drastis semenjak 'suami'nya sakit parah.

Lebih tepatnya, mendiang 'suami'nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**EVERY SECOND**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Entah kenapa, saya pengen nulis FF genre angst. Semoga kalian nangis, amien.. #plakk!**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Selama Chanyeol hidup, ia memiliki banyak sebutan. Setan Perfeksionis, Pangeran Es, Android Jenius, Maniak Bisnis, dan masih banyak sebutan lainnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Sejelek atau sebagus apapun orang-orang menyebutnya, Chanyeol suka sekali bekerja. Karena ia melakukannya dengan segenap integritas yang ia punya, jadi ia tidak melihat ada yang salah dalam hal yang ditekuninya semenjak ia lulus kuliah di Seoul University. Semenjak Chanyeol masih kecil, Tuan Park selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan menjadi penerus bisnisnya kelak. Karena itu Tuan Park mendidik anak satu-satunya begitu keras. Chanyeol diharuskan mengikuti banyak les setiap tahun. Ia tidak diizinkan untuk bermain di luar jika tugasnya belum selesai. Chanyeol juga tidak dibiarkan menjadi anak manja meskipun ia anak satu-satunya di keluarga Park. Tuan Park bahkan tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman pada Chanyeol jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Awalnya Chanyeol sering menangis karena didikan keras pria paruh baya itu, namun Nyonya Park selalu memberinya kekuatan melalui sentuhan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang Ibu. Dan semuanya sangat seimbang. Tuan Park yang keras padanya dan Nyonya Park yang menguatkannya. Itu membuat pribadi Chanyeol menjadi kuat secara batin dan Chanyeol bersyukur dilahirkan dari keluarga itu._

_Hasil kerja keras selama bertahun-tahun dari didikan Tuan Park sepadan dengan hasilnya. Chanyeol menjadi anak yang cemerlang dan selalu percaya diri dalam melakukan apapun. Dia meraih banyak prestasi dari hasil didikannya itu –kebanyakan dalam bidang pelajaran. Chanyeol bahkan sering menjadi juara pertama dalam lomba-lomba yang ia ikuti, membanggakan orangtuanya juga sekolahnya. Dan yang lebih membuat Chanyeol semakin bangga pada orangtuanya adalah mereka memberikannya kebebasan dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Tidak peduli bagaimana rupa atau latar belakangnya, selama orang itu mencintai dan mendukung Chanyeol dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Park akan memberikan restu pada anak satu-satunya itu. Karena menurut mereka, Chanyeol akan membutuhkan pasangan untuk melewati hidupnya yang kemungkinan besar akan terasa berat nantinya. Seseorang itu haruslah orang tepat dan mereka percaya Chanyeol tidak akan memilih yang salah._

_Dan saat itulah Chanyeol bertemu Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pria mungil yang umurnya lebih muda setahun darinya. Pria mungil itu berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol saat tahun pertamanya di Seoul University, tepatnya saat pria mungil itu melawan salah satu teman Chanyeol yang sedang mengadakan ospek kampus. Ia terlihat sangat cerewet dengan bibir tipis itu. Tingkahnya mengingatkan Chanyeol pada orang kulit hitam dan itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan image Baekhyun. Pria itu bertubuh pendek, kulitnya putih bersih, dan wajahnya manis –cenderung cantik untuk ukuran pria. Benar-benar berbeda dengan orang kulit hitam, bukan? Namun yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik bukanlah paras atau bibir cerewet itu, melainkan jalan pikiran Baekhyun yang sejalan dengan miliknya. Baekhyun berpikir dengan logika. Ia tidak akan segan-segan beradu mulut dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya jika itu dirasa perlu. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun-pun bukanlah sekedar bualan yang isinya hanyalah ancaman atau apapun, setiap perkataannya itu mengandung logika yang didukung oleh teori-teori yang ia baca dari buku atau hasil penelitian yang telah dilakukan para ahli. Dan itu sangat membuat Chanyeol terkagum-kagum padanya._

_Jadi, detik itulah Chanyeol mengatakan, "Byun Baekhyun, kaulah orang yang tepat untukku."_

_Pasca ospek kampus, Chanyeol-pun mendekati Baekhyun. Dimulai dari mencari tahu apa yang ia suka, apa yang ia benci, latar belakangnya, sampai kepribadiannya. Namun hanya itu yang Chanyeol bisa. Jujur, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya setelah mendapatkan semua informasi itu karena pria tinggi itu memiliki nol pengalaman cinta. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk meminta bantuan Jongin –sahabatnya– untuk memberikan beberapa tips mendekati pujaan hati. Benar-benar terdengar cheesy, tapi apa boleh buat. Hanya Jongin yang bisa Chanyeol andalkan saat itu. Kemudian Chanyeol mengikuti tips dari Jongin. Setelah menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan –termasuk mentalnya, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk datang ke audit lantai empat setelah ia selesai kuliah. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengiyakan karena meskipun ia tidak begitu kenal dengan Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu tetaplah sunbae-nya. Jadi, sore itu Baekhyun datang sesuai janjinya. Ia datang ke audit lantai empat dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri seorang diri di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Baekhyun bingung, terlebih saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menghadap sebuah kain besar berwarna putih. Namun tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun mengerti apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan padanya saat pria jangkung itu mematikan lampu audit. Tulisan 'Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun' di atas kain putih itu tercetak jelas dengan cat glow in the dark. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut melihat tulisan itu. Dan pria mungil itu lebih terkejut lagi saat sebuah lampu menyorot dirinya dan Chanyeol –yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya. Pria jangkung itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan buket mawar merah di tangannya. Dengan tampannya Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya, kemudian berkata, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Saat itu, yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah mengatakan 'ya' pada Chanyeol. Karena tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun juga diam-diam menyukai sosok Chanyeol. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun membalas senyuman Chanyeol, menerima buket mawar merah itu, kemudian berkata, "Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Chanyeol' saat kukatakan 'ya'?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia dengan jantung yang berdetak keras dan darah yang berdesir hebat detik itu juga. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut, kemudian membalas, "Boleh aku menciummu saat kau memanggilku 'Chanyeol'?"_

_Baekhyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa jantungnya berdentum seperti genderang sekarang. Ia senang bukan main. Dan ada rasa yang menggelitiki perutnya, sama yang seperti Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki rasa malu, mungkin Baekhyun akan melompat-lompat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Yang pria mungil itu lakukan adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyuman agar tidak terlalu lebar, kemudian mengangguk pelan seraya berkata, "Ya," Baekhyun tersipu malu, "Chanyeol.."_

_Maka detik itupun Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di antara belahan bibir Baekhyun. Mengecup dan memberikan sedikit lumatan disana. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum saat pria yang lebih pendek membalas ciumannya._

_Begitu lembut, begitu manis, begitu tak terlupakan._

_Ciuman mereka yang pertama._

_Meski itu di luar naskah acara penembakan Chanyeol, tapi pria tinggi itu bangga dengan improvisasinya. Hasil latihannya selama inipun membuahkan hasil yang menakjubkan. Terima kasih untuk Jongin. Chanyeol akan mentraktirnya makan ayam sepuasnya besok. Meski mungkin dompetnya akan kering setelah ia mentraktir pria berkulit tan itu, tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena tak ada lagi yang lebih membuat Chanyeol bahagia selain cintanya diterima oleh sang pujaan hati –Baekhyun._

_Cinta itu berkembang membara seiring berjalannya waktu. Setiap momen yang mereka ciptakan setiap detiknya terekam jelas dalam memori masing-masing, seolah setiap kepingannya begitu berharga. Layaknya pasangan pada umumnya, mereka menemui beberapa batu karang dalam arus hubungan mereka. Namun mereka selalu mendapatkan jalan keluarnya. Chanyeol akan minta maaf pada Baekhyun jika dia memang bersalah, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tidak akan memendam kemarahan yang terlalu besar sampai berlarut-larut. Mereka selalu mengerti satu sama lain dan itulah yang Chanyeol sukai dari hubungan mereka. Itu membuat cinta mereka berkembang semakin besar. Dan Chanyeol mempercayakan cintanya pada Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Maka dengan segenap hatinya, Chanyeol meminang Baekhyun di hari ulang tahunnya dalam sebuah makan malam romantis di atas atap._

_Baekhyun –dengan mata berkaca-kaca, pipi memerah, dan sesak di dadanya– menjawab dengan suara bergetar, "I do."_

_Itu adalah awal dari kehidupan mereka yang baru. Di sebuah gereja di pusat kota, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikat janji suci mereka. Pernikahan dengan tema pesta kebun itu dilaksanakan pada hari Minggu pagi. Dihadiri oleh keluarga Chanyeol (karena Baekhyun adalah anak yatim piatu), juga teman-teman mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengatakan 'terima kasih' pada mereka yang sudah datang dan mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka. Kemudian, tawa dan tangis bahagia di hari itu bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa bahagia yang tak terdeskripsikan itu seolah tidak ada habisnya dan terus mengalir dalam dada kedua insan tersebut._

_Hari itupun menjadi sebuah kesempurnaan bagi mereka._

_Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka diawali di sebuah apartemen yang mereka sewa dari tabungan keduanya. Tidak begitu besar, tapi sangat nyaman. Apartemen itu terletak tak jauh dari kantor Chanyeol. Baekhyun-pun tidak mempermasalahkan dimana mereka tinggal karena pekerjaannya sebagai manajer sebuah restoran tidak mengharuskannya datang kesana setiap hari, hanya setiap seminggu sekali. Dan keduanya bahagia tinggal disana. Setiap hari Baekhyun akan bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, kemudian membangunkan 'suami'nya. Mereka akan menikmati sarapan pagi itu dengan percakapan kecil juga tawa. Saat jam makan siang tiba, Baekhyun akan pergi ke kantor Chanyeol. Mereka biasa makan siang di ruangan Chanyeol dengan bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun, yang kemudian juga diselingi tawa dan percakapan kecil dalam acara makan siang itu. Saat jam makan malam tiba, Chanyeol disambut oleh makanan kesukaannya di atas meja makan –buatan Baekhyun tentunya. Dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih secara berulang di sela-sela makannya sampai membuat Baekhyun cukup kesal. Setelah acara makan malam bersama, mereka akan menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta sebagai bentuk untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta. Jika Chanyeol mendapatkan hari libur, dia akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan di taman atau makan di suatu tempat. Itu selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun senang. Dan hari-hari itu terasa selalu sempurna bagi keduanya. Semua yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya memang hanya rutinitas sederhana. Begitu sederhana, namun sangat manis dan membahagiakan._

_Jika Baekhyun bahagia, maka kebahagiaan itu juga milik Chanyeol._

_Dan seharusnya kehidupan Baekhyun semakin sempurna saat Chanyeol membelikannya sebuah rumah megah. Rumah bergaya cozy modern adalah model rumah yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ada ruangan perpustakaan dimana Baekhyun bisa membaca buku disana jika ia sedang merasa bosan, ada sebuah ruangan yang Chanyeol sengaja kosongkan sehingga Baekhyun bisa meletakkan pianonya disana, juga taman kecil dimana Baekhyun bisa menanam beberapa tanaman disana._

_Ya, seharusnya._

_Tapi ternyata itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan. Semenjak Chanyeol menggantikan posisi Tuan Park sebagai CEO di kantornya, pria jangkung itu menjadi begitu sibuk. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor daripada di rumah. Sekalinya pulang ke rumah, Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya di depan laptop di ruangan kerjanya, mengurus bisnisnya. Dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selaku 'suami' yang baik adalah membuatnya senyaman mungkin di rumah. Baekhyun akan menyajikan minuman hangat saat Chanyeol bekerja sampai larut di balik meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia menanyakan apakah Chanyeol lapar atau membutuhkan sesuatu. Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati agar Chanyeol merasa nyaman, namun yang selalu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol hanyalah gumamam atau kata 'tidak' atau kata 'ya'. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu._

_Kebahagiaan yang pernah mereka rasakan di apartemen kecil mereka, tak berlaku di rumah megah itu._

_Lalu suatu malam, Baekhyun menyatakan keinginannya yang ingin mengadopsi seorang anak dengan alasan ia tidak suka suasana rumah yang sepi saat Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Chanyeol seharusnya mengerti itu adalah keinginan yang bisa membuat mereka lebih bahagia, tapi pria jangkung itu malah mengatakan ia tidak suka suasana yang riuh saat ia sedang bekerja di rumah. Yang Chanyeol inginkan saat pulang ke rumah adalah suasana yang tenang. Kehadiran seorang anak tidak akan membantunya beristirahat atau berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Melihat lingkaran hitam mata Chanyeol yang bertambah setiap harinya membuatnya begitu merasa sakit, terlebih saat Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya setiap kali ia bicara dengan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun selalu memikirkan Chanyeol, karenanya ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada 'suami'nya seraya mengatakan, "Kau benar. Memiliki anak pasti sangat merepotkan."_

_Kemudian Chanyeol akan tersenyum tipis padanya sebagai respon. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol senang akan keputusannya yang diterima dengan lapang dada oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang kecewa dengan keputusannya, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin memulai sebuah perdebatan dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengalah. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa akan terjadi hal buruk jika ia menentang keinginan Chanyeol. Semenjak Chanyeol tertekan dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah bebannya. Ia terlalu menyayangi Chanyeol. Karenanya, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengambil resiko dalam hubungan ini._

_Setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di rumah besar itu dengan pikirannya. Ia akan melakukan banyak hal untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang hinggap di dirinya. Itu berhasil untuk beberapa bulan, tapi tidak untuk bulan kesepuluh. Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Ia akan melakukannya selama berjam-jam, membiarkan delusi menghiburnya. Salah satu delusi yang sering membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam lamunannya adalah Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol mengatakan ia mencintainya. Baekhyun tahu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' bukanlah gaya mereka dalam mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka. Mereka melakukannya dengan cara berbeda. Mereka akan menatap mata satu sama lain dengan senyuman di sudut bibir masing-masing dan saat itulah keduanya tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Mungkin karena mereka jarang bertatapan atau jarang tersenyum satu sama lain, Baekhyun menginginkannya. Ia ingin sekali mendengar kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' dari mulut Chanyeol sekali lagi._

_Hanya untuk memastikan mereka masih memiliki perasaan yang sama._

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini." Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan Baekhyun beberapa hari ini, akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat terpanjangnya setelah beberapa minggu terakhir._

_Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Pria mungil itupun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan."_

"_Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol seraya meraba dahi Baekhyun. Meskipun sedikit terkejut, Baekhyun tetap senang, terutama saat melihat raut khawatir dari wajah tampan Chanyeol._

"_Tenggorokanku agak gatal, mungkin gejala flu."_

"_Sudah diperiksakan ke dokter?"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin nanti. Ada sedikit masalah di restoran, jadi aku harus membereskannya dulu."_

"_Kau yakin?" Chanyeol terdengar ragu._

_Baekhyun menggeleng pasti. "Aku janji akan pergi ke dokter seletah pekerjaanku selesai."_

_Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."_

_Baekhyun merasa suasana hangat mulai tercipta dan ia ingin memanfaatkan keadaan ini._

"_Hey, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film malam ini? Aku membeli film yang ingin kita tonton waktu itu." usulnya dengan mata berbinar._

"_Maaf, Baek, aku tidak bisa. Besok aku ada presentasi proyek baru, jadi aku harus menyiapkan power point-nya malam ini."_

_Baekhyun mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyumannya. "Tapi itu tidak akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama, bukan? Bisakah kita menonton setelahnya? Aku akan siapkan–"_

"_Tidak bisa, Baek. Aku tidak suka setengah-setengah dalam pekerjaan. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa melakukannya, oke?"_

_Begitu Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya, senyuman Baekhyun memudar. Pria mungil itu menatap kecewa punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhinya. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak. Padahal Baekhyun hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sesaat bersama 'suami'nya, melakukan hal yang pernah mereka lakukan seperti di masa kuliah. Hanya hal sederhana, tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk dikabulkan? Apakah permintaan Baekhyun begitu muluk di telinga Chanyeol? Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalah. Dan tanpa pria tinggi itu sadari, Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya di tempatnya._

_**###**_

_Empat hari kemudian, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter sendirian –karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk di kantornya. Kemarin malam, batuknya pria mungil itu semakin parah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, Baekhyun juga terkadang merasakan sesak di dadanya dan sakit di jemarinya. Karena merasa itu mengganggu pekerjaannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke RS siang ini. Meskipun Baekhyun yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan kesehatannya, ia tetap pergi kesana sekedar untuk memastikan. Baekhyun percaya ini karena ia merasa kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dokter hanya akan memberikan vitamin atau obat untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

"_Anda mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium IIIB."_

_Tapi ternyata pemikirannya meleset besar. Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut dokter seolah meruntuhkan dunianya sampai membuat lidahnya kelu. Detik berikutnya, yang pria mungil itu pikirkan adalah Chanyeol. Bagaimana caranya ia mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?_

_._

_._

_Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat melihat Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya. Jemarinya meremas saputangan biru miliknya, kemudian memasukkannya di saku celananya. Pria mungil itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya._

"_Hey, bagaimana rapatnya?"_

"_Lancar." sahut Chanyeol pendek seraya mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. "Kau sudah ke dokter?"_

"_Ya." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Dokter bilang aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya kembali untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu tersenyum manis. "Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan di luar."_

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. "Kau tidak masak?"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin makan di luar. Bukankah ini sudah lama semenjak kita makan malam di luar? Ayolah, ini pasti menyenangkan."_

_Chanyeol menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. "Aku lelah, Baek. Kita pesan makanan saja ya?"_

_Senyuman Baekhyun berubah menjadi raut kekecewaan, namun Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini –pikirnya. Namun pria mungil itu sebisa mungkin tersenyum di depan Chanyeol. "Tentu. Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan pesankan."_

"_Terserah kau saja."_

_Tepat saat Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka, Baekhyun merasakan gatal di tenggorokannya. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan saputangannya dan menutup mulutnya. Pria mungil itu berusaha menahan batuknya sambil terus berlari menuju tempat yang agak jauh dari kamar mereka. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang tepat, Baekhyun batuk keras. Ia berusaha meredam suaranya dengan saputangannya. Pria mungil itu terlihat begitu kesakitan terutama di bagian dadanya. Begitu sesaknya sampai ia mengeluarkan airmata. Begitu batuknya reda, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Diusapnya sudut bibir yang ia kira mengeluarkan air liur pasca batuk. Namun bukan, itu bukan air liur, tapi bercak darah. Matanya menatap lurus saputangan biru dengan bercak berwarna merah di atasnya. Lagi-lagi berdarah –batinnya. Entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya ia batuk darah seperti ini._

_Dan Baekhyun tidak mau membicarakan penyakitnya dengan Chanyeol._

_Mungkin begini lebih baik –pikirnya._

_._

_._

_Setelah sesi makan malam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah ia menggosok giginya, dahinya berkerut melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengepak beberapa pakaian ke dalam kopernya._

"_Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menghampiri 'suami'nya._

"_Besok pagi aku harus pergi ke Jeju."_

_Tautan alis Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Untuk apa? Berapa lama?"_

"_Ada bisnis yang harus kuurus dengan Tuan Ryu. Aku akan tinggal disana selama seminggu."_

_Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesak dalam dadanya terasa lagi. Kali ini bukan karena penyakitnya, tapi karena membayangkan ia akan berjauhan dengan belahan jiwanya. Pria mungil itu memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, membuat si pria tinggi tersentak._

_Hening._

_Tidak ada yang bicara di antara keduanya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun terisak disana. Pria jangkung itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Dielusnya pelan puncak kepala pria yang lebih pendek._

"_Aku akan segera kembali, oke?"_

_Baekhyun tidak menyahut, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Ini hanya seminggu," Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut, "Aku janji akan segera pulang begitu urusanku sudah selesai."_

_Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya di antara tangisnya. Ia tahu satu minggu bisa ia lewatkan dengan mudah tanpa Chanyeol, tapi yang Baekhyun gelisahkan justru dirinya. Akankah ia masih berada di dunia sampai saat Chanyeol kembali? Penyakitnya semakin parah dan ia tidak ingin hari-hari terakhirnya di sisi Chanyeol terbuang sia-sia. Tapi dia bisa apa? Adalah keputusannya untuk tidak memberitahukan Chanyeol tentang penyakitnya._

_Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu._

_**###**_

_Detik berganti menit, siang berganti malam, Baekhyun menjalankan kehidupannya tanpa Chanyeol. Setidaknya dengan ketidakhadirannya di rumah, Baekhyun tidak perlu menahan batuknya. Namun itu juga bukan sebuah keberuntungan karena kondisi Baekhyun yang semakin parah setiap harinya. Kanker itu sudah menyebar seluruhnya di paru-parunya. Baekhyun hanya bergantung pada obat-obatan karena ia tidak mau menjalani pengobatan yang diajukan dokter padanya. Hanya buang-buang waktu –pikirnya. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya melupakan penyakitnya adalah suara Chanyeol. Meski hanya sekitar lima menit mereka teleponan setiap harinya, itu sudah membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Hanya sosok Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya bertahan sampai saat ini._

_Sampai suatu saat di hari kelima Chanyeol berada di Jeju._

_Pria tinggi itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar inap di lantai tujuh RS Kyunghee. Wajah tampan yang biasanya menunjukkan ketegasan dan kewibawaan itu kini menampakkan raut kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Beberapa jam yang lalu, pria tinggi itu mendapatkan panggilan dari RS Kyunghee bahwa Baekhyun pingsan dan dirawat disana. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul. Ia tidak memedulikan tanggapan rekan bisnisnya yang mengatainya tidak profesional karena pergi di tengah-tengah perjanjian mereka yang hampir mencapai kesepakatan. Yang Chanyeol pikirkan adalah keadaan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tidak pernah pingsan sebelumnya, apalagi sampai dirawat di RS. Kalaupun Baekhyun sakit, ia hanya akan membeli obat dari dokter atau apotek, kemudian sehat kembali. Dan firasat Chanyeol mengatakan hal buruk telah menimpa 'suami'nya._

_BRAK! –pintu kamar inap Baekhyun dibuka kasar oleh Chanyeol._

_Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat itu juga._

_Di dalam kamar inap itu, ia melihat seorang pria mungil terbaring dengan selang infus di tangannya. Pria mungil di atas ranjang itu nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya bahkan membola. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan napas menggebu karena habis berlari. Seketika dadanya sakit melihat 'suami'nya terbaring disana. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan ia terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya._

"_Jadi, itu benar?" gumam Chanyeol lirih. Kakinya dengan susah payah ia langkahkan ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Matanya menatap lurus mata berkantung Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"_

_Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Berbohong apa?"_

"_Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Itu namanya berbohong!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi karena emosinya. Matanya kini menatap tajam Baekhyun._

_Hening._

"_Kuharap aku tidak sakit, Yeol. Itu hal yang berbeda."_

_Chanyeol mendengus keras. Ia bahkan tidak percaya dengan pembelaan pria mungil itu atas kebohongan yang dibuatnya. "Dimana bedanya?! Kau anggap apa aku, hah?! Apa aku tidak berhak untuk tahu?! Kau itu sakit parah, Baekhyun!"_

_Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan semarah ini saat ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Tanpa sadar, airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan aku, Yeol..," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau, "Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu.."_

_Sakit rasanya melihat Baekhyun menangis karenanya. Tapi entah apa yang merasuki Chanyeol, emosinya malah semakin naik. Ia menatap remeh Baekhyun. "Jangan berbohong lagi, Baekhyun. Aku lelah."_

_BLAM! –pintu dibanting dengan kasar oleh Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun disana dengan airmatanya._

_**###**_

_Chanyeol tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan padanya karena mereka tidak tahu rasanya menjadi dirinya. Bahkan saat mereka menghakimi dirinya melalui tatapan mereka, Chanyeol akan berjalan lurus dengan tatapan dinginnya. Chanyeol tahu apa yang orang-orang katakan mengenai dirinya di belakangnya. Mereka bilang dirinya pria tak berperasaan. Sebuah sebutan baru, Chanyeol rasa. Mungkin tercipta saat Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun sakit. Yang orang lihat adalah Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli meski Baekhyun dirawat setiap hari di RS dan Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak khawatir meski keadaan Baekhyun semakin buruk setiap harinya. Pria tinggi itu bahkan hampir tidak pernah menjenguk Baekhyun disana. Ia terus menerus menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan di kantornya. Sekalinya ia menjenguk Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan memperlihatkan ekspresi dinginnya. Dan acara menjenguk itupun tidak akan bertahan begitu lama. Paling lama Chanyeol akan menghabiskan lima belas menit disana. Namun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal adalah Baekhyun tetap bersikap baik padanya. Ia terlihat begitu senang saat Chanyeol datang. Ia selalu menanyakan banyak hal pada Chanyeol, ia bahkan mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Chanyeol. Semua perhatian itu membuat Chanyeol kesal. Ia kesal pada Baekhyun yang seolah melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia telah berbohong pada Chanyeol dan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan Chanyeol kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bersikap seperti Baekhyun._

_Karena keadaan tidak pernah baik-baik saja._

_Dan sekarang, saat Baekhyun dimakampun, Chanyeol tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih ataupun bersalah. Tatapan pria tinggi itu begitu kosong. Chanyeol tak mengucapkan sepatah kata ataupun membalas ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia memang sempat terkejut dengan kematian Baekhyun pukul sembilan pagi tadi, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya salah paham. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa pria tinggi itu sebenarnya merasa kehilangan. Sangat kehilangan. Seperti ada lubang besar yang bersarang di hatinya. Namun entah kenapa, Chanyeol tidak bisa menangis. Mungkin itu sebabnya Chanyeol terlihat seperti merelakan kepergian pria yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya itu._

_Ia (terlihat) tidak peduli._

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan saat sinar matahari memasuki indra penglihatannya. Pria tinggi itu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Ia sempat bingung kenapa badannya bisa begitu terasa sakit. Dan saat nyawanya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ia tidur di meja kerjanya –lagi. Well, tidak aneh jika badannya terasa sakit. Pria tinggi itu menghela napas panjang. Laptopnya sudah mati. Mungkin habis baterei –pikirnya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kepalanya agak pening. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Semenjak Baekhyun meninggal, Chanyeol sering tertidur di meja kerjanya, membuatnya tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kaku. Saat pria mungil itu masih hidup, dia pasti akan membangunkan Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar. Mereka akan tidur bersama dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan pria mungil itu yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aish.." Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. Padahal ini sudah beberapa bulan semenjak kematian Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol masih mengingatnya.

TING TONG.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruangan kerjanya. Pukul 6.40 pagi. Pikirnya siapa yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumahnya? Apa tukang pos? Setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dengan malas.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati pada siapapun yang mengganggu paginya. Sudah mengganggu, tidak sabaran pula –rutuknya.

CKLEK.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan melihat orang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Pria tinggi itu menatap malas pasangan itu. "Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk merusak hariku?" ucapnya sinis.

"Heol. Kau masih belum berubah juga ya? Aku benar-benar tidak terkejut." balas Kyungsoo sama sinisnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Katakan saja apa mau kalian."

Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat penampilan sahabatnya itu. Mereka memang belum bertemu lagi semenjak Baekhyun meninggal, tapi pria berkulit tan itu tidak menyangka hidup Chanyeol terlihat begitu kacau setelahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya Baekhyun menikahimu." Ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Chanyeol menatap tajam pria yang telah menjadi sahabat Baekhyun semenjak kuliah itu. "Lihatlah dirimu. Kau seperti seorang pecundang, Park." desis Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalian datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk mengolok-olok hidupku? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat –menahan emosinya. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada kami karena masih sudi melihat keadaanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya." ucap Chanyeol dengan intonasi dingin. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang penting, pergilah. Aku harus bekerja."

"Ya, bekerja sana! Bekerja sampai kau mati!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Chanyeol menahan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu rumahnya. "Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya Baekhyun menceraikanmu! Mungkin dia akan lebih bahagi–"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?" potong Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu masih berada pada posisinya yang memunggungi JongSoo. "Kenapa dia tidak menceraikanku saja sekalian?"

"KARENA DIA MENCINTAIMU, BODOH!" Kyungsoo berteriak lebih keras. Napasnya langsung memburu karenanya. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama ini? Apa kau tahu bagaimana penyakitnya menggerogoti tubuhnya setiap harinya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah peduli padanya!"

Hening.

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal kuat guna meredam emosinya.

"Lalu kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol lirih. "Dia juga sudah berbohong padaku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi dia berbohong padaku."

"Dia berbohong juga demi kau, bodoh!" Kyungsoo membalas.

"LALU, APA GUNANYA?!" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo dengan napas memburu. "APA AKU TIDAK CUKUP PENTING UNTUK MENGETAHUI PENYAKITNYA?! APAKAH AKU ORANG LAIN DI MATANYA?! AKU JUGA MENCINTAINYA!"

Hening kembali.

"Kau pikir hatiku tidak sakit melihatnya sakit seperti itu? Kau pikir aku tidak peduli? Aku sangat peduli, Do Kyungsoo. Aku peduli pada Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan bekerja seperti orang gila jika saja ia tidak berbohong padaku..," Suara Chanyeol pecah, "Jika saja aku tahu tentang penyakitnya, aku akan lakukan apapun agar Baekhyun bisa sembuh karena aku..," Airmata Chanyeol turun, "Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya.."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkejut melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan airmatanya. Terlebih dengan ucapannya. Tersirat kesedihan dan kefrustasian dalam suara dan wajah Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Chanyeol menangis pasca Baekhyun meninggal. Dan itu terdengar begitu pilu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya seraya menghapus airmata kasar. Ia kembalikan dengan cepat ekspresi datarnya. "Pulanglah. Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi."

Jongin dengan cepat menahan pintu yang hendak Chanyeol tutup. Pria jangkung itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan lelah.

"Kami bukan datang untuk menghakimimu." ucap Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu menatap kekasih mungilnya, seolah memberinya kode. Chanyeol mengernyit saat Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kaset padanya. Jongin menatap Chanyeol lurus. "Ini dari Baekhyun. Dia menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo sebelum ia meninggal. Dia ingin kau menontonnya hari ini, karena itu kami datang," Jongin menghela napas, kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Tontonlah sampai selesai dan kau akan mengerti."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin bingung. Setelahnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi dari sana. Ia menatap kaset itu cukup lama. Apa yang ingin Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya?

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa setelah memasukkan kaset itu di DVD player miliknya. Sebenarnya ia enggan menontonnya mengingat itu pemberian mendiang 'suami'nya. Tapi melihat raut serius Jongin, Chanyeol yakin ada hal penting di dalam kaset itu. Lamunannya pecah saat TV besarnya menampilkan gambar Baekhyun disana. Mendadak ia gugup.

"_Hey, Dobbi~"_ Baekhyun tersenyum manis disana, _"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau sedang sibuk bekerja? Well, aku tahu kau selalu sibuk, jadi aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat."_ Baekhyun berdehem seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya di atas ranjang. _"Kau mungkin terkejut saat menerima rekaman ini dan kuharap kau tidak membuangnya sebelum menontonnya sampai selesai."_

Chanyeol masih berfokus pada Baekhyun di layar TV-nya. Pria mungil itu terlihat begitu ceria disana, sama seperti yang terakhir kali Chanyeol lihat di RS. Padahal tubuhnya begitu kurus dan ada sebuah selang infus yang tertancap di tangannya, tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum. Benar-benar konyol –pikir Chanyeol.

"_Jadi, ada tiga hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Yang pertama, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak berbohong padamu."_

Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat.

"_Daripada membohongimu, aku lebih seperti membohongi diriku sendiri. Dan aku melakukannya agar aku lupa pada penyakit bodoh ini. Karena itu, aku tidak memberitahumu soal ini,"_ Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, _"Jadi dengan begitu, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu yang berharga bersamamu tanpa takut kapan Tuhan akan memanggilku."_

Kini dada Chanyeol sesak.

"_Yang kedua, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu jika aku sudah pergi nanti. Jangan memaksakan dirimu bekerja terlalu lama, kepalamu bisa pusing nantinya. Lalu, jangan lupa untuk makan yang teratur. Aku tidak ingin kau tambah kurus, oke?"_

Dada Chanyeol semakin sesak.

"_Dan hal terakhir yang ingin kusampaikan adalah hal yang sudah lama tidak kukatakan padamu. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi kau harus mendengarkannya dengan baik, oke?"_ Pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba memerah. Ia menghembuskan napas terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut disana, maniknya menatap tepat ke manik Chanyeol, kemudian berkata, _"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.."_

Airmata Chanyeol sekelebat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"_Oh ya, aku juga punya hadiah untukmu!"_ seru Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu mengambil sebuah gitar yang terletak di samping ranjangnya, kemudian meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Matanya kembali menatap lensa kamera. _"Aku belajar gitar untuk menyanyikan ini, jadi kau harus mendengarkannya, arasseo?"_

Alunan musik dari gitar yang dipetik Baekhyun menyeruak di speaker TV. Chanyeol tersentak. Ia tahu lagu ini.

.

"_All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world._

_All that I'll ever need is in your eyes, shining at me._

_When you smile, I can feel all my passion unfolding._

_Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I.."_

.

Itu lagu pernikahannya.

.

"_I do cherish you for the rest of my life._

_You don't have to think twice._

_I will love you still from the depths of my soul._

_It's beyond my control._

_I've waited so long to say this to you._

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do.."_

.

Chanyeol ingat lagu itu dinyanyikan Kyungsoo saat ia dan Baekhyun tengah berdansa. Masih teringat jelas wajah bahagia Baekhyun saat itu. Mata sipit itu tak lelahnya melengkung bagai bulan sabit dan senyuman manisnya tak pernah luput dari bibirnya. Dan ia ingat bagaimana ia tersenyum balik pada Baekhyun. Ia ingat betapa kencangnya jantungnya berdebar saat itu. Ia ingat rasa geli di perutnya tak kunjung hilang bahkan sampai pesta berakhir.

Sensasi itu teringat kembali. Dengan sangat jelas.

.

"_In my world, before you, I lived outside my emotions._

_Didn't know where I was going 'til that day I found you._

_How you opened my life to a new paradise._

_In a world torn by change._

_Still with all of my heart 'til my dying day."_

.

Beberapa memori tentang pertemuan mereka terputar kembali di otak Chanyeol, dimana itu semua berawal dari sebuah kekaguman menjadi sebuah hal terklise di dunia ini –cinta. Chanyeol ingat hari dimana ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Sensasi aneh nan nyaman yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Bagaimana ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh di hadapan Baekhyun, bagaimana ia kehilangan semua pikirannya saat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, bagaimana rasa bahagia itu tumbuh setiap detiknya saat Baekhyun berada di sisinya. Sensasi itu mengubah semuanya. Dan pria mungil itulah yang mengubah roda kehidupan Chanyeol menjadi lebih cerah, lebih berwarna, dan lebih bahagia.

Sosok yang ia pilih untuk menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya –Byun Baekhyun.

.

"_I do cherish you for the rest of my life._

_You don't have to think twice._

_I will love you still from the depths of my soul._

_It's beyond my control._

_I've waited so long to say this to you._

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do.."_

.

Lagu itu mengingatkan segalanya.

Hari bersejarah mereka. Hari pernikahan mereka. Cinta mereka.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi, pria mungil itu menatap lensa kamera lagi seraya tersenyum manis sampai mata sipitnya melengkung bagai bulan sabit. _"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol-ah~"_

Pria tinggi itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terdiam di tempatnya bahkan setelah rekaman itu selesai. Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa hari ini tanggal 27 November –hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan Baekhyun mengingatnya, tapi bodohnya ia tidak tahu hal itu. Dan itu membuat dadanya sesak. Begitu sesak sampai napasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Semakin sesak mengingat perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan pada 'suami'nya. Dan ia menyesal. Namun penyesalan itu tak akan mengubah keadaan. Semua tetap pada tempatnya. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengembalikan pria mungil itu ke sisinya.

Tidak ada.

Hanya airmata yang dapat mewakilkan kata dan perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Tangisan yang terdengar pilu itu terus mengisi kekosongan ruangan itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk disana dengan sejuta rasa bersalahnya. Pikirannya mulai berkecambuk. Kenapa Baekhyun harus meninggalkannya secepat ini? Kenapa ia bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli di saat-saat terakhir pria mungil itu? Kenapa ia sampai lupa akan perasaannya pada Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun..," Chanyeol terisak, "Maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

Sangat mencintainya.

**###**

Chanyeol meletakkan buket mawar putih yang ia beli tadi di atas nisan bernamakan 'Park Baekhyun'. Tubuhnya yang tinggi itu ia tekuk sehingga posisinya kini berjongkok. Manik coklat itu menatap lembut ukiran nama tersebut.

"Hey," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau kaget dengan kedatanganku?" Chanyeol mengelus pelan nisan itu. Senyumannya memudar. Dadanya kembali sesak. "Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu, Baek.."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali. "Oh ya, aku sudah terima hadiahmu. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih ya?"

Hening.

Chanyeol berusaha menekan rasa sesak dalam dadanya sekuat yang ia bisa, namun itu malah membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku merindukanmu, Baek..," Chanyeol menelan susah payah ludahnya sekali lagi, kemudian tersenyum tulus pada nama itu, "Aku rindu suaramu, senyummu, dan kebersamaan kita.." ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ia menunduk untuk menghapus airmata di pipinya. "Bukankah aku bodoh dan menyedihkan? Aku sendiri bingung kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan denganku sampai hari terakhirmu, Baek. Dan sekarang lihatlah aku," Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku menyesali kebodohanku. Padahal itu tidak merubah apapun. Dan aku masih mengharapkan kau memaafkanku. Bukankah aku egois?"

Chanyeol yang semulai menunduk, kini menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan datang kemari, terutama ke makam 'suami'nya. Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun akan hidup lebih lama daripada dirinya, karenanya situasi ini begitu aneh bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun-nya pergi terlalu cepat –begitu pikirnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja tersenyum saat pikirannya teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menatap kembali makam Baekhyun. "Oh ya, aku berpikir untuk mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki. Rumah kita terlalu besar dan sepi untuk kutinggali sendiri. Bagaimana menurutmu? Ide yang bagus, bukan? Aku berpikir akan mengajarinya bermain gitar dan bernyanyi agar bisa seperti kita. Itu pasti menyenangkan," Senyuman Chanyeol memudar, berganti dengan linangan airmata, "Semakin menyenangkan jika kau masih ada disini.."

Pria tinggi itu menatap hamparan langit biru, sekedar untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya sesaat. "Baek," ucap Chanyeol lirih tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit biru, "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku setelah semua yang telah kulakukan padamu?"

Chanyeol tahu ini bodoh untuk menanyakan hal itu sekarang karena Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Tapi Chanyeol sungguh penasaran. Ia tidak tahu kapan rekaman video itu dibuat, jadi siapa yang tahu jika hati Baekhyun telah berubah atau belum? Ditambah lagi semua yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, ia tidak berpikir Baekhyun masih mencintainya. Baekhyun pasti sakit hati olehnya. Baekhyun pasti kecewa padanya. Baekhyun pasti membencinya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

**###**

_**Satu minggu kemudian..**_

Chanyeol menoleh pada bocah laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang duduk di sebelah kursinya. Senyuman terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Pria tinggi itu mengelus rambut bocah itu lembut, membuat perhatiannya teralihkan pada Chanyeol.

"Kuharap kau betah tinggal bersamaku." ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan.

"Apa kita akan tinggal berdua saja?" tanya bocah bernama Sehun itu.

"Dengan beberapa pelayan."

"Boleh aku memelihara seekor anjing?" pintanya polos.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tentu."

"Sungguh?" Mata Sehun berbinar. "Terima kasih, Abeoji~"

Pria tinggi itu mengacak rambut Sehun gemas. Anak itu sepertinya senang sekali. Ia sampai mengayun-ayunkan kakinya tanpa melepaskan senyuman lebarnya. Manisnya –pikir Chanyeol. Sehun adalah anak yang Chanyeol adopsi beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah mengurus surat-surat pengadopsian Sehun, hari ini Chanyeol bisa membawanya ke rumahnya. Ia suka sekali pada Sehun. Nyonya Lee –pemilik panti asuhan– mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah anak yang periang dan senang berbagi. Meski ia tahu bahwa orangtuanya membuangnya, ia tetap tidak kehilangan harapan. Sehun tetap menjadi anak yang ceria dan memiliki banyak teman. Chanyeol ingat Sehun sangat sedih saat harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya di panti asuhan tadi, tapi kemudian Chanyeol meyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa mengunjungi mereka di hari libur. Meskipun sedikit berat hati, Sehun mengangguk patuh dan pulang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersyukur Sehun bisa tersenyum riang kembali. Salah satu hal yang paling Chanyeol sukai dari Sehun adalah senyumannya. Entah kenapa, itu mengingatkannya pada senyuman Baekhyun.

"Abeoji kenal orang itu?" Sehun tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menatap benda yang ditunjuk anaknya. Itu foto Baekhyun di ponsel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu saja kenal. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya."

Senyuman Chanyeol memudar. Ia menoleh pada Sehun dengan alis bertautan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat Abeoji bicara dengan Nyonya Lee, Ahjussi ini menemaniku."

Jantung Chanyeol segera berpacu cepat. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia ingin bertanya lebih, jadi pria tinggi itu putuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Setelahnya, ia menatap Sehun lekat –masih dengan dahi berkerut.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sehun. Dia..," Mata Chanyeol bergerak gelisah, "Dia tidak mungkin ada disana."

"Aku tidak bohong." Sehun memperlihatkan mimik seriusnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sehun. Kau pasti salah lihat." Chanyeol secara tidak langsung berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, perasaannya jadi aneh.

"Aku sangat yakin kok. Wajahnya sama seperti Ahjussi di ponsel Abeoji. Dan dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan sebuah jawaban pada Abeoji."

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu semakin cepat. 'Jawaban'? Jawaban apa? Apa Sehun serius? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Baekhyun sudah meninggal. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Chanyeol dan ia tidak menemukan jawaban yang logis. Baekhyun tidak mungkin–

"Ahjussi itu bilang jawabannya adalah 'setiap detiknya'."

Chanyeol melotot detik itu juga. Oksigen di sekitarnya seolah menghilang entah kemana, membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

"A–apa?" Chanyeol terbata.

"Dia bilang 'setiap detiknya'. Aku bertanya padanya apa yang Abeoji tanyakan padanya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Aku jadi bingung." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan. "Memangnya apa yang Abeoji tanyakan padanya?"

Pertanyaan. Chanyeol ingat pertanyaan terakhir yang ia katakan di makam Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu.

"_Baek, apakah kau masih mencintaiku setelah semua yang telah kulakukan padamu?"_

"Tidak mungkin.." ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"_Dia bilang 'setiap detiknya'."_

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu cepat lagi, seolah ia berhasil menemukan oksigen lagi. Matanya mulai berlinangan airmata.

'Setiap detiknya'.

Dan semuanya jadi masuk akal. Sehun tidak salah orang. Itu pasti Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin itu. Dan ia memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Setiap detiknya.

Baekhyun masih mencintainya, sama seperti dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya. Pikirannya begitu kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Airmatanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir dan jantungnya tidak mau berdetak normal. Itu membuatnya kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

"Abeoji baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Bocah kecil itu terlihat bingung sekaligus khawatir. Pikirnya apakah ia salah bicara atau apa?

Chanyeol menatap Sehun –masih dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus –sarat sebuah kebahagiaan. Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak, namun dalam artian yang bagus. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia peluk anaknya itu. Memeluknya begitu erat seolah tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah..," Chanyeol terisak, "Terima kasih sudah menyampaikannya padaku.."

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, jadi ia memilih diam saja. Ia memilih mendengarkan Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang padanya.

Detik pertama, cinta itu muncul. Detik kedua, cinta itu tumbuh. Detik-detik berikutnya, cinta itu abadi. Cinta itu tak berkurang meski hanya sedikit. Dan setiap detiknya, Baekhyun mensyukuri cinta itu tercipta hanya untuk Chanyeol.

**THE END**

**Gotta be honest, I cried when typing this FF, hiks.. T_T**

***buang ingus***

**So, review?**


End file.
